¿Porque aun me aceptas?
by kina-asper
Summary: Esto es algo que sucede durante el final de "La prueba y el regalo" Skipper se siente terriblemente culpable y no entiende porque Julien o perdona


Fue una noche que nadie se hubiera imaginado, ahora, todos en el zoologico saben de los espiritus del cielo, Julien siempre hablaba de que ellos lo protegian y que cuidaban, nunca nadie lo tomo en serio pero ahora entienden que son reales, no se si veran diferente a Julien ahora que le creen que es el protegido de los espiritus pero eso lo averiguarian con el tiempo

El espiritu del cielo que por poco y destruye Nueva York por su odio se llamaba Adray, gracias a los demas espiritus y a los subditos del rey, Adray fue encerrado en el mundo espiritual y castigado en manos de los espiritus, todo parece que finalmente esta en calma pero... Skipper estaba... no se ni como decirlo... estaba imprecionado por lo que a visto esta noche, terrible por como a estado Julien en esos dias y... confundido de como Julien puede aceptarlo tan facilmente, despues de todo, sus celos los han llevado al vorde del fin en mas de una ocacion, la paranolla de Skipper se a mentido con su relacion y despues de todo esto... hay estan, en el habitad de los lemures, solo, Julien abrasandolo tan fuerte como podia, Morice y mort le dieron Julien como 7 tazones rebosantes de frutas antes de irese a dormir, querian que Julien recuperada su energia de antes, su pena lo envio a una hambruna, no comio, no bebio pero esa noche no dudo en terminarse todos esos tazon de frutas, Skipper estaba sentado a su lado, esperaba a que Julien terminada de comer para poder hablar con el

"¿Porque?...¿Porque me aceptas otra vez?, despues de todo lo que te provoque... No quiero lastimarte de ninguna forma pero parece que siempre termino hiriendote de algun modo, si fuera tu terminaria conmigo...te quiero como nunca quise a alguien antes, temo que quieras hacer eso, no te culpo si quieres deajarme pero...yo..."

Julien: Termine

Skipper: EH? Bien, ¿Estas lleno?

Julien: Si, mi pansita real esta muy llena

Julien se hecho un poco para atras sosteniendose con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se sobava el estomago, Skipper lo miraba triste, sabia que esa hambre era su culpa pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba al ver al lemur recuperandose

Julien: Ok, ahora que ya comi

Mietras terminaba esa frase se acercaba mucho a Skipper, los labios de Julien se acercaban cada vez mas al pico de Skipper, deseaba besarlo pero Skipper lo detuvo suabemente sugetandolo de los hombros

Julien: ¿SKipper?

SKipper: Julien... ¿Por que me estas aceptando?

Julien: ¿M? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Skipper: Ya lo sabes... te cause tantos problemas, por mi culpa... estuviste agonisando, yo... lo ultimo que quiero es que sigas sufriendo, siempre son mis malditos celos o mi paranolla los que provocan esto

Skipper cerro con fuerza los ojos, apreto los puños con mucha fuerza

Skipper: Yo... temo perderte, temo que por esto tu quieras dejarme... no te culpo si quieres pero-

En ese momento Julien lo callo besandolo con fuerza mientras lo recostaba en la cama inflable, a Skipper le impreciono ese repentino acto de amor, no lo detubo, cerro los ojos, queria disfrutar del momento

luego, se separadon, tenian los ojos entre cerrados, mirandoce el uno al otro profundamente

SKipper: No puedo entenderlo...¿Porque...?

Julien: Eres un pinguino muy tonto

Le sonrrio pero a la vez, se le humedecieron los ojos

Julien: Eres celoso, parnoico, estricto y tan loco como yo, no importa cuanto lo niegues

Se seco una pequeña lagrima de una de las esquinas de sus ojos, Skipper lo escuchaba atentamente, levanto su aleta izquierda y le acaricio el rostro

Julien: Pero eres valiente, un lider nato, fuerte y el pinguino mas guapo del mundo

Su magestad se inclino mas a la cara de Skipper que tenia un rubor

Julien: Se en lo que me meto en tenerte, sera un poco dificil pero... quiero tenerte y quiero pertenecerte

Skipper: Julien...

EL pinguino no sabia que decir o que pensar, Julien estaba dispuesto a estar sin importar que, Skipper se lleno de falicidad, sus miedos de perderlo desaparecieron, el confiaba cien por ciento en sus palabras y... el hara lo mismo, ahora el es quien lo besa mientras las lagrimas de felicidad de Julien seguien corriendo, ese beso es como un juramento, uno en que Skipper promete que jamas permitira que nada ni nadie lo separe de Julien, no importa si es una deidad o lo que sea, ese lemur se le es leal y Skipper le quiere corresponderle

Skipper: Julien, te prometo que siempre te amare

Julien: Digo lo mismo

Esa noche fue Skipper se sintio tan feliz, su paranolla, sus dudas todo eso desaparecio con respecto a Julien, le tiene confianza total

En definitivo...paso la prueba de los espiritus


End file.
